


Yes, Director

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: Set during 5x16 AU. Daisy's assigned new position as Director requires some interesting development for her and Jemma.





	Yes, Director

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing this given how shitty the relationships between Daisy and Fitz plus Simmons are in canon. My answer is always shameless smut so enjoy! 
> 
> Quick AU note: the events of 5x14 didn't happen and Bioquake are happily together.

It all happened so fast. Once Coulson had gone missing, Daisy was suddenly presented with the responsibility of taking charge of SHIELD which her mentor had once alluded to during their conversations. It was harrowing and overwhelming but Daisy knew this was the leadership position she'd have to take. This was an opportunity for her to prove herself and do Coulson proud especially when his life was on the line. With the guidance and help of May along with the support and enthusiasm of Jemma, Daisy accepted the position as Director of SHIELD.

The week involved strenuous hours of coming up with plans and looking into leads involving Hale who was responsible for a conspiracy of bringing HYDRA back (yet again). The team worked together to find as much information that could help them and Daisy was at the centre of it all making calls and piecing together a solid order in trying to save Coulson. The long hours and intense focus definitely cost some valuable time for Daisy and her girlfriend to be together but they both knew they had to put their work first at this pressing time. That is, until Daisy finally worked in a nice loophole that could potentially present the needed break and alone time for the two of them.

Jemma approached May and Daisy who were talking on the top level of the Lighthouse. She kept her composure as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Yet, Daisy still had to maintain a professional demeanour. She finished off her sentence towards May before turning her full attention to Jemma. "What's up?"

"You called for me to talk about Yo-Yo's progress." Jemma delivered the alibi with a straight face.

Daisy took a moment before realisation dawned on her. She was playing the role just as well too. "That's right! Do you mind discussing it in the office?"

"It's fine. I actually have all her medical records here to share." Jemma presented the bulky folder she was holding behind her back. 

"Sounds good. I'll be right back, May." Daisy gave a nod to the older agent and excused herself to leave the room.

Jemma followed suit as the two of them walked side by side down the hallway. Her fingers brushed against Daisy's but they knew they had to keep the facade up till they were behind the closed doors of the Director's office. It felt like the longest walk as the two of them gave small talk regarding Yo-Yo's conditions after her surgery with new robotic arms. Daisy opened the door for the two of them to walk through.

"Of course, that means we need to give time for her body to hopefully accept the new replacement limbs and -" Jemma was cut off by Daisy's mouth pressed against hers, effectively cutting off her ramble. She moaned into the kiss and dropped her folder to pull Daisy closer against her body. The two of them backed into the office wall as their lips melted with each other's and their tongues slipped along each other. 

The couple broke apart after several moments for air. Jemma felt her cheeks were hot after their intense kiss and Daisy's pupils were dilated as she stared into her eyes. A smile formed on her face as she stroked Jemma's cheek. "I missed you."

Jemma leaned into her touch. "I missed you too. Your responsibilities as director have truly swept you up and away from me."

"I know." Her smile dropped a little with a sad note. "I'm sorry."

The scientist shook her head. "Don't be. We both knew it'd be like this going in. You're doing the right thing and the right thing usually requires sacrifice."

Daisy appreciated her girlfriend's support especially during this difficult time. "Thank you. I just really miss when we had more hours together." Her hands moved down to hold Jemma's waist.

"Same here." She let her arms drape around Daisy's neck. "I've been cooped up in the lower levels researching like mad and then there's Deke who's a constant headache."

Daisy rolled her eyes at the reminder of their new teammate. "I still don't know what he's useful for." 

Jemma shrugged. "It's probably just for being a pain in the arse." 

Her comment pried a giggle from Daisy who felt such relief from this small moment of joy of being back with Jemma. Daisy leaned in again to kiss her much more gently this time. She just loved the quiet moments of them holding each other and their lips meeting repeatedly with genuine affection. Daisy just missed Jemma so much and being with her constantly in every moment. 

Daisy finally moved them away from the wall and led Jemma by the hand to a chair. "As true as that is about Deke, I do have an obligation as Director to actually see the best in all the agents and make sure they have a part in the team." 

She took her seat with a chuckle. "Bloody hell. Good luck trying to find such a thing in him." 

"I gotta try." Daisy took off her jacket and draped it on the bigger chair behind the table that was allocated for her title. "I'm not Director for nothing." She sat down and kicked off her boots to let her feet rest. 

Jemma gazed at her with admiration. "I'm glad you've handled this position so well and haven't let it get to your head." 

"What do you mean?" Daisy leaned back in her chair with an inquisitive raised brow.

"Well, as Director you can do anything. You could start declaring outlandish orders and everyone would have to accept them." 

She scoffed. "I'm not the head of HYDRA, Jem."

Jemma sniggered at Daisy's quip regarding their latest resurfaced enemy. "Of course not. I just mean, there's surely some things you could set into motion that would benefit you personally."

The idea had captivated Daisy's interest as she leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "Like what, Agent Simmons?"

The shift in her tone to one of professionalism surprised Jemma but she played along. "Perhaps allow yourself an hour of some free time? I'm sure Coulson had something like that because everyone deserves some time to themselves."

Daisy suddenly rose from her seat and began to pace towards a corner in the room. "What would I do in this proposed 'free hour'? As Director, I could use that hour to cover so many other issues at hand."

Jemma could see Daisy was in a heightened 'serious Director' mode and which confused her slightly. "Still, everyone deserves a breather to do what they want especially you. That hour could be very important in helping oneself before they throw themselves back into their work. Either way, as Director, you can do as you please." 

Daisy paused in her steps and slowly turned back to face her. She pointed to her. "You're onto something, Agent. Maybe, I can use the time to work with no restraints like no top." She reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Daisy's torso and bra came into view but was soon completely bare as she reached behind to unclip her bra. The cups freed her breasts as the straps fell down her shoulders and the garment landed on the floor. "It allows me to really breathe." 

Jemma's mouth fell open and was silent as she stared at Daisy's tits now hanging in the open. They were full, and round with a weight she was familiar holding in her palms and capped with perfect nipples that she could suck and lick. It had admittedly been a while since she got to see them since she became Director and it almost seemed like a mirage or a dream that was unfolding right now. She pinched herself for extra measure to confirm whether or not this was real. 

"Who knows? As Director I could work with no pants on." Daisy took the cue to unbutton her jeans. She sauntered slowly over to Jemma still frozen in her seat. "I mean, why not go the extra mile to really relax?" Daisy was only a few feet away as she pulled her jeans down. Her tanned legs were revealed as each inch of denim was pulled down onto the floor. Now, she only stood in her black panties in front of Jemma whose throat was running dry. She continued. "Maybe I don't have to wear anything."

"Daisy..." Jemma's eyes peered over to the open door worrying about the fact that someone could walk in and see her almost naked. 

She was unfazed though as she simply held up her hand to send a pulse of power to close the door. Daisy padded over to the door and twisted the lock. She looked over her shoulder to Jemma who was still seated. "Call me Director." Daisy reached for the waistband of her panties and bent over to slide them down her legs. Her ass was directly in Jemma's line of vision as she wiggled her hips and offered the slightest peek of her pussy from behind. She straightened her back, stepped out of the garment and turned back to reveal her nude form front on. 

Jemma was left dumbfounded staring at her girlfriend and boss who was in her birthday suit.

"Do you follow orders well, Agent Simmons?" 

Despite the fact that Daisy was completely naked, she held an air of authority that made Jemma pause for a moment. Hearing Daisy call her as an agent made Jemma clench her thighs. She licked her lips. "Yes, Director."

Daisy walked back to the desk and sat on the edge right in front of Jemma. She placed her feet on each arm of the chair effectively trapping Jemma right where she wanted. She didn't miss the brief glance that the scientist made towards her pussy. "I'd like to call this an impromptu agent evaluation." Daisy's hand slid up to cup her breast nonchalantly while her other hand slid down her torso and below her navel. "See how you respond to distractions and test -" Her voice hitched as her fingers entered her cunt. "Your focus." 

Jemma swallowed as she maintained steady eye contact with Daisy. In her peripheral vision, it was clear that Daisy had begun touching herself which was her favorite thing to watch. She could simply tell how her fingers were moving inside herself, stroking her inner walls or her thumb flicking her clit just based off her facial movements. Daisy bit her lip when her fingers were curled deep within her slick channel. Her eyes would flutter when she carefully teased and traced her entrance. Then, she would exhale a shaky breath as her thumb stroked her sensitive nub. Jemma could observe all of this even when she wasn't directly staring at her cunt. The challenge was driving her crazy as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Daisy's that was impressively still locked with hers despite her current ministrations.  

This went on for a few minutes until she suddenly became still and took a breath. "You passed, Agent Simmons." Daisy whimpered as she took out her fingers from inside herself. She leaned forward and stretched them out towards her. "Your reward."

Jemma's eyes widened with elation as she finally looked down to see Daisy's sticky covered fingers. She even glanced to her pussy that was pink and wet, almost dripping onto the table now. Jemma leaned forward with her mouth open and took Daisy's fingers in. She hummed in appreciation as she licked and sucked her digits clean of her juices. Daisy pulled her fingers away too soon as Jemma made a small noise of disappointment. She was savouring the taste of her cunt that she was hoping she'd be able to directly touch.

As if she read her mind, Daisy cleared her throat. "Next, I'd like to assess your attention to detail." She laid back on the table and kept her feet fixed on the arms of Jemma's chair. She spread her thighs apart and looked down her body to see Jemma's eyes full of lust looking right between her legs. "Along with your ability to finish things." Daisy couldn't help but give a sly grin at her innuendo and watched as Jemma drew closer. Her hands caressed Daisy's thighs and settled on the outer side of them to hold her open. Jemma inhaled the deep scent of her arousal which sent a pulse between her own legs. She looked up to meet Daisy's eyes that were expectant with a darkened gaze. Her hands had settled on her breasts ready to coordinate with the required touch between her legs that Jemma was far too familiar with.

Not wanting to delay the Director's instructions, Jemma moved forward slowly with her mouth trailing kisses along Daisy's inner thighs. She knew Daisy didn't like immediate 'tongue in pussy' action and instead, the teasing feather-light contact along her inner thighs. The area was her most sensitive spot among other areas. Jemma even added a little teeth that nipped at the skin which made Daisy's hips lurch forward slightly. Observing how Daisy held her breath waiting on the edge, Jemma finally brought her mouth to her entrance. Her tongue first stuck out to trace a loop around the edge of her folds before she would plunge her tongue deeper. The effect on Daisy was as expected: she finally let go of the breath with a gasp feeling the shallow touch of Jemma's tongue. After completing a few circuits around her entrance, Jemma sank her tongue into her pussy and began lapping at her folds with firm licks. Daisy's hand moved down to grip Jemma's ponytail as the first, second and third moan grew in volume accordingly. Her hips began to follow a rhythm of canting against Jemma's face as her tongue twisted deeper within her folds. Daisy's grasp on her girlfriend's ponytail was almost like something to help steer her movements right but it wasn't needed when Jemma knew exactly where to move to help her reach higher and closer to her orgasm. She pulled back slightly to lick at Daisy's clit before bringing in her fingers to pump in and out of her cunt. Daisy was breathing fast and writhing on the table now with her hips needing to be held down by Jemma's other arm. By this point, it was the indication that she was close and that only meant Jemma was to complete the final run as she coordinated her fingers and tongue to rub and lick her thoroughly.

With an arch of her back, Daisy finally came with her mouth opened in a silent scream. Jemma welcomed the gush of wetness that raced out of her pussy and into her mouth. Her thighs were trembling on either side of her head and her inner walls clenched and throbbed with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jemma slurped up every last drop of her cum that had now coated her mouth and chin. Daisy settled down again as she collapsed straight on the table with heaving breaths. Jemma planted soft kisses along her inner thighs again waiting for Daisy to return to her senses. 

Daisy opened her eyes and raised her head to glance back down at Jemma. She soon sat up and let her feet drop from the arms of the chair so her shaky legs could dangle off the table. "Passed again, Agent Simmons." The sentence was almost slurred as her head was still clouded with the pleasurable high. She cleared her throat before picking her next words. "Perhaps I should set out a rule that Agent Simmons is required to eat me out every day during the afternoon."

"Oh, I wouldn't be opposed to that, Director." She licked around her mouth trying to reach any leftover cum on her face. 

A dirty smile found its way on Daisy's face as she wiped at Jemma's face, her thumb stroking the wetness off her skin. She held her face and pulled her up to kiss her deeply. Tasting herself on Jemma's tongue only sent a shiver down her spine at the reminder of what she did with it. Pulling away with a sigh and the focused Director's look in her eyes, Daisy raised an eyebrow. "One more thing to evaluate, Agent Simmons. A physical." 

Jemma was already wet from eating out her girlfriend and now, the next proclaimed idea of Daisy's was only making her panties more soaked. "Oh." Her response was filled with excitement and curiosity.

"You know how that works." Daisy's voice was steady once more. "Strip down immediately and stand still." 

The order set Jemma off like a firecracker as she stepped back and began to remove her clothes. For a moment, she thought she should have an element of sexiness and striptease for the Director's pleasure but she was far too hot and bothered and wanted to expose her skin quicker. Her top flew to the side of the room along with her bra. She pulled off her shoes and pants that were discarded on the floor. Her underwear practically fell to the floor due to its weight in dampness. Jemma's skin was buzzing with anticipation as she felt the cool air and was now as naked as Daisy. 

She remained sat at the desk and looked her up and down. Her pale skin and slender figure was always an appreciated sight to Daisy. She beckoned Jemma closer till she was standing right in front of her and their legs touched. "I ask that you not move as I analyse you." Daisy's hands reached to cup Jemma's breasts. She had missed the weight of them in her hands and their softness as she lightly squeezed them. Daisy licked her lips and ducked down to press a kiss right above the valley of her tits. Jemma shuddered at the contact and could feel Daisy's breath stir goosebumps along her skin due to how close she was. Daisy's mouth hovered over one of her rosy nipples before taking it in between her lips. Her tongue flicked at the peak and traced its circumference. She noticed Jemma's chest rise with a hitched breath which prompted her to add teeth to brush her nipple. Daisy would love to include sucking Jemma's tits all day with that hypothetical order she'd make as Director. She tugged at the peak with her teeth before letting go to apply the same attention to the other nipple. All of Daisy's worries as Director were gone when she narrowed her world down to her mouth and hands on Jemma's breasts. They were without a doubt her favourite part of Jemma among other things.

Letting go of her nipple with a wet pop, Daisy raised her head to see Jemma's face was twisted with pleasure. Her eyes glanced down to see her thighs were slick with wetness that was beginning to run down. She was dripping with arousal and Daisy had to make sure not to waste it. Daisy moved off the table and spun Jemma around to face away from the desk. "Stand still, Agent." 

Jemma could only swallow nervously knowing she couldn't stop clenching her thighs or follow that instruction when she was so winded up. As if Daisy was once again reading her mind, she watched as she knelt down on the floor with her face at eye level with her cunt. Daisy raised one of Jemma's legs to hook over her shoulder. "Now, remain quiet during this thorough assessment." She winked before her face buried deep between her thighs. Jemma had to lean her hands back on the table as her knees almost buckled once Daisy's tongue made the first brush inside her cunt. She was lapping viciously at her folds which was what Jemma needed desperately. Her hands used the table as leverage as she humped Daisy's face trying to get her deeper inside her pussy. Jemma moaned at the sobering thought that she was currently naked in the Director's office while the same Director of SHIELD was eating her out while she was thrusting her hips against her face. Her and Daisy's bad girl shenanigans had reached a whole new level. Jemma had a wide grin as she closed her eyes and continued to revel in the sensation of Daisy's tongue that was now swirling around her clit. She balanced on one hand while the other reached up to play with her nipples. Jemma felt the heat pooling at the base of her spine before it exploded sending a sob out of her mouth and the small flood of wetness onto Daisy's face.

She felt lightheaded but Daisy's tongue grounded her senses again as she helped coax the last tremors of her orgasm. Jemma opened her eyes again and glanced down to Daisy whose chin and mouth was covered in cum. Jemma let her leg slide off her shoulder and she had to sit against the table due to how unsteady her legs felt. She offered a hand to help Daisy rise from her knelt position. The two of them held dreamy and content gazes as they met in a kiss again. It felt so much better after being apart for so long and now, they were close together with skin touching skin and the taste of each other in their mouths. 

Pulling away, Daisy grinned. "You've definitely passed your physical, Agent Simmons." She wiped at her mouth and gave a relieved sigh. 

"Will there be anything else, Director Johnson?" Jemma was almost hopeful for one more thing. 

She shook her head much to their disappointment. "That'll be all. Your evaluation is complete. You can return to your post and get cleaned up." 

Jemma knew that they had to leave eventually but she was thankful for their time together. "Of course." She moved off the table and began to collect her clothing again to put back on. Daisy did the same and they dressed quietly, taking the moment to make adjustments to appear as normal as possible despite what just unfolded. Once Jemma fixed her hair and Daisy put on her jacket, the two of them regarded each other with a nod. 

The scientist reached for the door to turn the lock back. 

"Wait, one more thing."

Jemma looked back again only to be surprised by one more kiss from Daisy. 

Her nose brushed against hers not wanting to break away completely. "I love you." It was her true voice that was Daisy alone.

It brought a sweet smile to Jemma's face. "I love you too." 

They let the closeness linger for a final moment before Daisy stepped away. "Back to work, Agent Simmons."

She twisted the doorknob. "Yes, Director." Jemma left the room with a contentment that ran all the way through her body. 


End file.
